alone on new years
by bubbleoxie
Summary: What would happen if the one day for Amu to be left at home alone was on New Years Eve? -may be triggering)


**Alone on new years**

** Bubbleoxie: hey this just a story that came off my head that I've been through**

** Amu: Why is it always me that get hurt in these kinds of fics!?**

**Bubbleoxie: not always sometimes it's Ikuto**

** Ikuto: so this Amuto or something else?**

**Bubbleoxie: yeah since this is just a story that's not linked to my other story in anyway**

** Rima: you still have to update that**

** Bubbleoxie: SHUT UP RIMA!**

**Yoru: bubble doesn't own shugo chara if it was there'd be another season where Amu learns about Nagi and Ikuto would return with his father**

**(Amu POV)**

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT I HATE THIS I BLOODY HATE THIS OF ALL THE NIGHTS FOR MAMA PAPA TO TAKE AMI OUT IT HAD TO BE TONIGHT!" I throw my things across the room in a blind fury as I think my charas are outside somewhere. After almost an hour I look at my clock 11:25pm. As I fall back on my bed grabbing my laptop to check my Emails to calm down then maybe check my Facebook and Skype.

"Nothing and no one's online not even Ikuto he's ALWAYS online because he always keeps his phone on him." My stomach growls and I get up to raid the kitchen for the 10th time tonight before FINALLY grabbing a pie from the freezer and putting it in the microwave another glance at the clock 11:31pm, 29 minutes left. The ding of the microwave tells me the pie is done and I eat if in 4 minutes.

"I'm such a loser what 16 year old girl stays home alone on New Year's Eve? Seriously what do I really have to live for?" My eyes fall onto my school bag where my retractable Stanley knife stays hidden "_Yeah mama and papa don't really care they didn't even bother asking me if I wanted to go to the beach where the sights of the fireworks are the best."_

Before I know it I"m in my room doors locked roll of toilet paper next to me the Stanley knife locked open in my hand pressed to my wrist.  
>"AMU-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP IT! MIKI FIND <em>HIM,<em> SUU DIA FIND THE KEY! HURRY" My head snaps up to see pink eyes looking at me in horror making me look down to see red beading up from my wrist falling down my arm as a slight smile pulls at my mouth. I look at the clock 12:00am 1/1/15. "Happy New Year, me"

** (Ran POV)**

We all escaped Amu's rage and started to float around randomly "You don't think she'll do anything to herself do you desu~?" I shrug as I hear a familiar sound or should I say sounds a voice and a violin. "I can hear Ikuto and Utau, lets go say hi wish them a Happy New Year!"

I start flying off the others chasing after me and I grab a few nuts as I get to the two siblings "HAPPY NEW YEAR IKUTO, UTAU, YORU, IRU AND ERU!" As I expected they didn't listen or hear and I start throwing the nuts at them.

"HEY OW STOP THAT PINKIE!" After I ran out of ammo we all go down wishing them new years and all that stuff and Dia suddenly flashes black along with Suu Miki and I. "We gotta go if something's really wrong we'll send Miki." Before anyone else can say anything the 4 of us are flying towards home and looks the town clock as we fly past 11:55pm.

We soon arrive and try to open the balcony door to find it's locked and my blood runs cold. I see Amu on her bed about to cut herself sure she's pressed the blade to her wrist hard enough to leave a mark but she's never actually _cut_ before "

AMU-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP IT! MIKI FIND _HIM,_ SUU DIA FIND THE SPARE KEY! HURRY!" They go off while I try to get Amu's attention to stop her from cutting through her wrist but a second later I see the blood on her arm and a scary smile tugging at her lips. I soon notice the time 12:00am 1/1/15. "Happy New Year, Amu-chan"

"Ran! We found the spare key!" My gaze drops to my two youngest sisters as they carry a key up and put it into the door but we all have trouble turning it until Miki suddenly arrives and a large hand turns the key and pulls the door open ten minutes into the New Year.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I close my eyes as my bow slides over the strings of my violin as Utau starts singing along like we would as kids with Tadase. Not even 2 minutes into the song we start getting pelted with something small and hard as I hear Yoru yowling "HEY OW STOP IT PINKIE!" After a few more nuts are thrown Amu's charas float down and I'm guessing it was Ran that attacked us with the nuts

"Hi girls Happy New Year's Eve where's my little strawberry? Ow Utau!" I hold my arm where the blond _playfully_ punched me.  
>"We had to run away from her desu~ she's in a really bad mood cause she was left at home while the others went to the beach for the fireworks" Suu looked down slightly and we had been chatting for a while when all four of them flashed black only for a second but we all noticed it.<p>

I hardly heard the golden orange one of Amu's charas Dia I think as they all flew off. "Um Utau what did she say? I didn't hear it" The blond gave me a death stare and said that if Miki came back something bad must've happened "Well let's hope she doesn't come back"

We start packing up the few decorations we brought or rather Utau started packing up and I put my violin back into the case and Utau's shaky voice snaps me out of my daze "I-Ikuto? Something's wrong Miki's coming over really fast" I instantly stand up snapping the violin case closed and chara changes with Yoru meeting Miki on our way to Amu's house.  
>"What's going on with Amu, Miki!?" Her head drops slightly "I don't know Ran looked in the door because it was locked and yelled at me to get you and for Suu and Dia to get the spare key" I put her on my shoulder and speeds up reaching my strawberries balcony turning the key that the charas were having trouble with and pulls the door open freezing for a minute at the door when the scent of blood hits my nose.<p>

"A-Amu what have you done?" The small pinkette looks up at me with a small smile that kinda creeped me out and removed a wad of toilet paper away from her arm to show what I'd guess was about 7-8 clear lines of blood between her elbow and wrist.

"I bet mama and papa will never leave me alone on New Year's ever again since this'll be my threat if they ever consider it oh and Happy New Year Ikuto"


End file.
